bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Body in the Bag
|image = 6x10.jpeg|thumb |writer = Janet Lin |director = Kate Woods |season = 6 |number = 10 |airdate = January 20, 2011 |previous = The Doctor in the Photo |next = The Bullet in the Brain |productioncode = 6AKY11 |seasonbox = }} The Body in the Bag is the tenth episode of the sixth season of Bones. Summary A young man slips into his girlfriend's home, trying to find out why she hadn't been in touch for a while. Noticing the shower going, Brody decides he should join Paisley, but when he steps into the shower, he discovers a corpse instead. Meanwhile, Booth seeks out Sweets' advice in how to tell Hannah about Brennan's feelings for him. Sweets points out that his concern for Brennan might mean he loves her, but Booth shoots down that idea pretty quick. Clark is examining the remains, noticing that the victim had scoliosis. There are still fragments missing from the victim's skull, and Hodgins says that he'll go back to the crime scene to retrieve them. Booth can't uncover anything about Paisley being in trouble, but Sweets checks her accounts on online social networks and notices that she doesn't have any friends. Only one woman was friends with Paisley, but she'd "unfriended" her recently, calling her a "fake" and a "bitch". Sweets talks with Nicole, and she says that Paisley gave her a Chanel bag for her birthday. She wanted to exchange the bag, but at the Chanel store she found out that the bag was counterfeit. Humiliated, Nicole unfriended Paisley. Hodgins is in Paisley's house, collecting what he can of the bone fragments in the shower. Angela arrives to bring him lunch and raves about how much she loves the house. She wants to share a similar type of home with Hodgins, something they can call their own and good for the baby. Hodgins finds a piece of paper with Chinese writing on it clogging the drain. Bones recognizes the character as something that has healing properties and decides to visit a Chinese herbal shop for answers. Meanwhile, Booth tells Hannah about Brennan's cofession and Hannah isn't sure how to react. Booth assures her that he loves her. Clark has identified the body as Asian, but Paisley isn't Asian. Therefore, the victim is not Paisley. Booth and Brennan trace the paper to the Chinese herb shop, and the herbalist recognizes the paper. He wrote it for Jenny Yang, his fiancee. They'd been estranged for a while because she'd been focusing more on her American friends and losing track of her Chinese heritage. Jenny worked at a Szechuan restaurant run by Mama Liu, and that was where she and Paisley met. They go to the restaurant and tell Mama Liu that Paisley sent them. She enthusiastically leads them to a back room filled with counterfeit high-end handbags. Suddenly, the police raid the building, arresting Booth and Brennan along with Mama Liu for trafficking in counterfeit goods. Later, Eric Anderson of the Anti-Counterfeiting Alliance has to apologize to Booth and Brennan for arresting them, not knowing that they were working on a case. Jenny Yang was the person who tipped him off to the counterfeit bags being sold at the restaurant. After Angela tells Brennan that it's statistically impossible for a friend to change her mind so many times spending time with Bones, Brennan decides to corner Hannah while she heads for her car. Hannah admits that Booth told her about Brennan's feelings for him. Brennan says that she didn't tell Hannah because she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. Hannah says she still considers Brennan her friend and they'll have a night out soon, but Hannah is late for her meeting with the President. Mama Liu claims that she didn't know the bags were fake, but no one is going to believe her. When told about Jenny, she is inconsolable, saying that Jenny was like a daughter to her. Paisley is the true culprit in this. She owed Mama Liu $2000. Liu sent Jenny to collect the cash and that was the last time she saw Jenny. After looking at pictures of Jenny and her pet chinchilla, Booth notices that the pet has a low-jack collar. They can track down where the chinchilla is, which would lead them straight to Paisley. Booth speaks with Paisley about Jenny, but she denies having anything to do with Jenny's death. She told Jenny about a spare house key so that she could drop off the handbags. There is another electronic device in the house. Her boyfriend Brody installed a hidden camera because he didn't trust her and wanted to see if she was sleeping with anyone else. There must be footage of the night of the murder, so the team goes to Brody to collect it. There is footage of Jenny in bed with someone but the person's face is obscured. Brennan says that if they measure the limbs of the mystery person, they can figure out ethnicity. Clark reports that two slivers of bone found in the shower aren't bone at all, but rhino horn. Ming Tsou says that Jenny wore a rhino horn around her neck to help her back and to help her get connected with her true self. Brennan determines that Ming isn't the murderer, and Angela figures out that they might be able to see the stranger's face if they use the reflective surfaces in the video. The mystery man is Eric Anderson. Anderson confesses that he slept with Jenny because they grew close over working on the counterfeit case. However, Jenny was having second thoughts about going through with arresting Liu. Anderson killed her so that he could follow through with the case. Hodgins hands a key over to Angela. He's bought Paisley's house so that they'll be able to live together in a new place because Angela loved the place and the neighborhood. Hannah and Brennan are at the Founding Fathers, having drinks. Hannah tells Brennan that she wants her to be happy. A man approaches them after staring at Brennan; turns out that he wanted to buy both the women drinks. They tell him off and decide that this should be a girls' night out. Their friendship is still intact. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Clark Edison - Eugene Byrd Guest Cast * Hannah Burley - Katheryn Winnick * Investigator Eric Anderson - Mark Famiglietti * Ming Tsou - Jack Yang * Mama Liu - Elizabeth Sung * Paisley Johnston - Eve Mauro * Nicole Twist - Jennifer Holland * Brody Mannings - Ryan Carnes * Jenny Yang - Patty Yu Featured Music * "Coconut" - Harry Nilsson * "Gone to Earth" - Versus * "Been A Long Time" - Blair Bielawski Notes "I Hate all the orphans in the whole world" -Nacho Libre Quotes *'Edison:' Death by shower. That's a new one. *'Sweets:' Does this qualify as porn or work? *'Booth:' There's an overlap. *'Sweets:' Hm. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes